


Lumberjacks

by Avery72



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery72/pseuds/Avery72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quite frankly, the real reason why Merlin was taken off active field service is because Galahad keeps getting distracted.<br/>PWP; just appreciation for the gorgeous Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumberjacks

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've spent more time this the past month giving love to Merlin in my head than doing anything else. You could say that I've fallen deep down the rabbit hole.  
> I casually browse, but don't have a Tumblr account. Sorry if I step on anyone's toes.

Galahad knows it is rude to stare, especially with his mouth agape and with a little puddle of drool forming in one of the corners. But he cannot tear his eyes from the delicious sight in front of him.

Merlin is swinging an axe, steadily hacking away at the base of the tree. He's wearing a dark green and grey plaid shirt with the sleeves haphazardly rolled up to the elbows, grey jeans that match his shirt, and dark brown workman's boots. Sweat is slowly dripping down his neck, collecting in the hollow of collarbone. The sunlight catches on his bald head, making it seem as if Merlin is glowing. And because they're as much a part of his face as his nose, Merlin is wearing his Kingsman glasses. It gives him an element of sophistication, to counter the gruff masculinity he's emanating.

One button pops open because of the constant axe-swinging and Galahad's eyes are suddenly riveted on Merlin's strong chest. It glistens with sweat and Galahad thinks he's going to have a heart attack from how fast and hard his heart is beating.

"Galahad," Lancelot sighs over the comm. "Let's focus." Before Merlin permanently takes up the position, each of the Kingsman agents take turns acting as tactical support for each other.

Merlin pauses and looks towards Galahad. Merlin offers a smug grin, knowing that he is the object of Galahad's attention. Over the several months they've been lovers, Galahad has slowly been losing his grip on reality. Merlin relishes in his power; he finds immeasurable amusement in his ability to completely dismantle Galahad's posh, poised, and immaculate persona into complete putty.

Galahad blinks and he's back in reality. "Sorry, what was I supposed to be doing?"

"You are on an undercover operation to infiltrate the lumber trade. Please don't blow it because you brain is in your pants."

"Right," Galahad replies. He shakes his head to rid himself of the naughty fantasies lingering there and Merlin's snicker.

\---

Unfortunately, Galahad does blow it and the two agents find themselves in a fire fight. Lancelot knows Merlin has a vivid internal monologue when fighting, so he says the bare minimum over the comm.

Galahad aims his handgun at one of the few remaining hostiles. He pulls the trigger, but his gun clicks emptily. Galahad curses under his breath as he ducks back behind the large tree to reload.

"Get down!" Merlin shouts at Galahad. Galahad immediately drops into a crouch.

Merlin easily takes out two of the hostiles with his handgun. Then he scoops up a hatchet from the ground near him, takes an elegant step, and hurls the hatchet at the final hostile. Galahad watches Merlin move in slow motion, sees the progression of each muscle flexing as power rises through Merlin's body and out through the throw.

"I'm going to tap him like a maple tree." Galahad is barely able to breath. His brain is overwhelmed by both adrenaline and the warm coiling in his lower abdomen.

Lancelot moans in agony. He makes a mental note to talk to Arthur about Galahad's complete inability to function as a Kingsman when in the presence of Merlin.

"What was that?" Merlin asks as he approaches Galahad. "My comm cut out."

"I said, I'm going to tap you like a maple tree."


End file.
